world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071814EnzoTethys
gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 19:12 -- 07:12 GA: | Hey. | 07:12 AT: ∴ Oh, it's you; ∴ 07:12 AT: ∴ Hello again. ∴ 07:12 GA: | Sorry about earlier. Or yesterday, or last week, or however long it's been. | 07:12 GA: | I was a bit stressed, and no offence, but you seemed like a bit of a nerd. | 07:13 AT: ∴ Time's such a lose concept we all agree on more or less ∴ 07:13 AT: ∴ ;and I dont' want to alarm you, but I am a nerd I suppose. ∴ 07:13 GA: | I have tons of nerd friends, though. Like Guitars. And that yellow guy. | 07:13 AT: ∴ The aphorism stands: Know thy self. ∴ 07:13 AT: ∴ ...Yellow guy? ∴ 07:14 GA: | Another troll. You should know Guitars, though. He's pink. | 07:14 GA: | Well, probably not pink. His text is pink. | 07:14 AT: ∴ Oh yes, Eddy; ∴ 07:14 GA: | If he were pink that'd be a bit silly. | 07:14 AT: ∴ He's excitable sort, isn't he? ∴ 07:14 GA: | Yeah. | 07:15 AT: ∴ It would be odd looking if his skin were pink; ∴ 07:15 GA: | He invited me to a band. Or mentioned a band and I said I could join. Anyway, I'm in your band now. | 07:15 AT: ∴ Are you? ∴ 07:15 AT: ∴ What do you think of our band's concept? ∴ 07:15 GA: | Drums and vocals. | 07:15 GA: | Concept? | 07:16 AT: ∴ Hmmm. I'm guessing he didn't explain my vision of my band or our musical genre. ∴ 07:16 GA: | I think he said something about rock. | 07:16 AT: ∴ He likes to boil it down to simply "rock"; ∴ 07:16 GA: | I dunno, I'm not that knowledgeable about music. My lore's not even +1. | 07:17 GA: | ...How would you describe it? | 07:18 AT: ∴ Well, it's certainly rock, but think Experimental Post-Prog Rock, conceptual lyrics and multimedia clips. ∴ 07:18 AT: ∴ That sort of thing. ∴ 07:18 GA: | No idea what any of that means. | 07:19 GA: | Just give me some sheet music and lyrics that aren't too nerdy and I'm good to go. | 07:19 GA: | If we sing about videogames I'm out. | 07:19 AT: ∴ Hmmm, well I've recorded some percussion sounds already by allowing my ceiling fan and chandelier to crash to the ground; ∴ 07:20 GA: | That sounds like a mess to clean up. | 07:20 AT: ∴ it was: However a steady 4/4 rhythm with accents on the ands of 3 and 4 would work for the guitar riff Eddy sent me. ∴ 07:21 AT: ∴ Also, you wouldnt' be offended if your vocal tracks were altered a bit and mixed with harmony sung by myself, would you? ∴ 07:21 GA: | Are they going to be autotuned? | 07:21 AT: ∴ No. ∴ 07:21 GA: | I don't know. How altered are we talkin'? | 07:21 AT: ∴ Not Autotuned; think more vocoded and looped, ∴ 07:22 GA: | Not sure what vocoded is, but looped is just when you reuse some of the lines, right? | 07:22 AT: ∴ Think pitched down a step, to create harmony, but unnatural sounding harmony. ∴ 07:22 AT: ∴ Though I intend to use natural harmony as well. ∴ 07:22 GA: | You've lost me. | 07:22 GA: | So we won't be doing any live gigs? | 07:23 AT: ∴ Well, not in the immediate future, I'm not entirely sure where on the planets my band mates are; ∴ 07:24 GA: | Yeah, I'm living in the palace on Alternia, so. | 07:24 AT: ∴ Of course you are; you and your angel friends? ∴ 07:24 GA: | Huh? Oh, no, my angel friend lives... somewhere else on Alternia? | 07:25 AT: ∴ Oh indeed? Even the Heavenly Host is not allowed to see the high bloods? ∴ 07:25 GA: | Yeah, I heard about you as a trolling target from her, and then heard about you as a band mate from Eddy. | 07:25 GA: | I don't know, this convoluted lie is getting out of hand. | 07:25 AT: ∴ Indeed; at any rate, you seem quite interested in me, should I be flattered or threatened? ∴ 07:25 GA: | A little of column A, a little of column B. | 07:26 AT: ∴ Perhaps that's the best outcome. ∴ 07:26 GA: | I think associating with you and Eddy might be treason. | 07:26 GA: | Or something. | 07:27 GA: | Whatever. So how old are you, Red? | 07:27 AT: ∴ Well, Draconian Law rules with an ever purest of irons fists. ∴ 07:28 AT: ∴ and I'm 18 years. ∴ 07:28 AT: ∴ or 6.8 or so sweeps, if you prefer. ∴ 07:28 GA: | Good, we're all around the same age. | 07:28 GA: | 6.8? I think you might mean 8.6. | 07:28 GA: | Though that might be 19. | 07:29 AT: ∴ Perhaps, The conversion was never something they bothered teaching he "special kids" at my school. ∴ 07:29 GA: | You were a 'special' kid? | 07:29 GA: | Hard to tell. | 07:29 AT: ∴ I have horns on Earth, and I'm not a troll. ∴ 07:30 AT: ∴ Despite the fact "Daddy's a famous wizard" He felt it would be better if I was "Privately tutored with other children like me" ∴ 07:30 GA: | Oh? You a troll? | 07:30 GA: | Your name is 4 letters, though. | 07:30 GA: | That's like, breaking the most important rule. The naming scheme. | 07:30 AT: ∴ Well, I'm not a troll. ∴ 07:30 AT: ∴ I'm different. ∴ 07:31 GA: | You and Eddy are both hybrids? | 07:31 AT: ∴ Absolutely not; ∴ 07:31 AT: ∴ Ha ha, I have fooled you. ∴ 07:31 GA: | We might as well call this band 'One and two half trolls.' | 07:31 AT: ∴ No no, that won't be the name, because I'm a foolish human who makes up stories. ∴ 07:32 GA: | What, do you think I'm racist or something? | 07:32 GA: | Some of my best friends are hybrids. | 07:32 GA: | Like that one pink guy. Who I've known for a week or two. | 07:32 AT: ∴ Well, if talking to a human may be a crime, I figured talking to a hybrid, which who knows if you ever have, would be... ∴ 07:32 AT: ∴ worse? ∴ 07:33 GA: | I don't think it's a crime any more. Anyway, I'm the Royal Bodyguard's daughter. Pretty high up there. | 07:33 AT: ∴ Besides, I have already named the band "A Boundless Eternity Returns" ∴ 07:33 GA: | Plus, I'm already talking to Eddy. | 07:33 GA: | Wow. You got any other band names from Hot Topic you want to share? | 07:34 AT: ∴ It's a reference to Nietzsche ∴ 07:35 AT: ∴ The easiest way to explain, simply and without sounding too much like a "nerd" would be to say this; ∴ 07:35 AT: ∴ Think of everything that has ever happened, recurring on itself, forever. ∴ 07:35 AT: ∴ And it keeps happening through out the universe. ∴ 07:35 GA: | Still pretty nerdy. | 07:35 AT: ∴ I know, I'm trying. ∴ 07:39 AT: ∴ At any rate, if you are truly interested in joining aBER, I could send you a stanza of lyrics, and you could send me a track of you singing them; ∴ 07:40 AT: ∴ You can accompany yourself on drums while you sing or separately, that is up to you. ∴ 07:40 GA: | Okay. I'll do them both at once. | 07:41 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: TruthEluded.doc -- 07:42 GA: | Truth Eluded? | 07:42 AT: ∴ tentative title, the lyrics are within. At least the first verse or so. ∴ 07:42 GA: | I'm going to have to write a few songs for us. | 07:42 GA: | Otherwise we'll never get anywhere. | 07:43 AT: ∴ Well, we certainly could expand our musical horizon; ∴ 07:43 GA: | So we're both on vocals, then? | 07:43 GA: | You said something about editing in your voice or whatever. | 07:43 GA: | We're never going to be able to do live gigs like that. | 07:44 AT: ∴ Well, I'm sure I will eventually be able to get affects microphones and distortion petals; ∴ 07:44 AT: ∴ It would have to be a different experience on record than it is live. ∴ 07:45 AT: ∴ Also, I plan on launching at least on recording of our music into space; ∴ 07:45 AT: ∴ *one ∴ 07:45 GA: | You are literally the nerdiest person I have ever met. | 07:45 GA: | And I know a guy with computers +4. | 07:45 GA: | This is going to be quite the ride. | 07:45 AT: ∴ Well, I will have to look him up when I inevidably break my computer. ∴ 07:46 AT: ∴ But I will endevour to wear that title with pride: ∴ 07:46 GA: | He's a troll, though. Trolls don't tend to be so nice. | 07:46 AT: ∴ I have noticed. ∴ 07:46 GA: | People who wear their insults with pride aren't very cool people. | 07:47 AT: ∴ How else would I wear something I simply am without effort? ∴ 07:47 GA: | I need to get you some cool lessons. | 07:47 GA: | You'll never make in the world like this. | 07:48 AT: ∴ I was unaware, I can assure you, my role model is quite far from the generally accepted definition of "cool" ∴ 07:48 AT: ∴ Despite what Eddy thinks. ∴ 07:52 AT: ∴ And by "role model" I am refering to my guardian and father, though admittedly I do not model myself after him. ∴ 07:55 GA: | Alright, I've recorded it. | 07:55 -- gallionicAcrobat GA --file sent-- -- 07:56 AT: ∴ Hmmm. ∴ 07:56 AT: ∴ You have a nice voice, and your rhythm is steady. ∴ 07:56 GA: | Thanks. | 07:57 GA: | I don't think I got too into the words. With soul and stuff. But with a bit of practice, I should be able to pretend I'm all for these lyrics. | 07:57 AT: ∴ In truth, The lyrics don't need to have particular "passion" to them" ∴ 07:58 AT: ∴ The easy, breathy, lazy tone you gave them is similar to how I envisioned them. ∴ 07:58 GA: | Lazy? | 07:58 AT: ∴ I can leave the "soulful" lyrics up to you. ∴ 07:58 GA: | That wasn't laziness. That was apathetic. | 07:59 GA: | Big difference. | 07:59 AT: ∴ apathy is either having the ability to care or being incapable of caring and simply not putting forth the effort. ∴ 07:59 AT: ∴ Laziness is the same only phyically, I believe. ∴ 07:59 AT: ∴ I assure you, it was not meant in a derogatory sense ∴ 08:00 GA: | I'm not lazy physically. My +4 is strife, and +3 is acrobatics. Plus, like, all of my stunts have to do with combat or movement. | 08:00 AT: ∴ I was not asserting that you were lazy physically, only in voice you chose to sing with. ∴ 08:01 AT: ∴ Rest assured, it was a good choice. ∴ 08:01 GA: | So, we have 3 members? | 08:01 GA: | Eddy's telling me about some fourth member he might have. Or a fifth member. Something about a harmonica, and a piano. | 08:02 AT: ∴ This is the first I'm hearing of this; ∴ 08:02 GA: | No bass yet, though, and I get the impression that the bass is important. | 08:02 AT: ∴ I was unaware Eddy wanted to be my recruiting manager. ∴ 08:02 GA: | Yeah, I think I told Eddy something about how he sounds like a leader and now he's organizing more stuff. | 08:02 GA: | It's probably good for him, though. Leadership isn't nerdy. | 08:03 AT: ∴ It is my project, though. ∴ 08:03 AT: ∴ If anything I could do everything myself without help from a band. ∴ 08:03 GA: | Don't be too humble, now. | 08:05 AT: ∴ Well, he doesn't have the mind for a concept and the ideals behind the band; ∴ 08:05 AT: ∴ He's simply the guitarist. ∴ 08:06 GA: | Simply? He seems to be doing all of the recruiting. | 08:06 GA: | You aren't even playing an instrument. | 08:07 GA: | Maybe I should make my own band. With blackjack. And hookers. | 08:07 AT: ∴ However you want to form your own side project is fine with me; ∴ 08:07 AT: ∴ And just because I was not taught music doesn't mean I don't have an incredible idea for a project. ∴ 08:09 GA: | Yeah, whatever. Just send me the things you want me to sing and play and I'll send them back. | 08:11 AT: ∴ I will write up the rest of the Truth Eluded, embelish on the rhythm as you want. ∴ 08:12 GA: | Sure. | 08:12 AT: ∴ For now I will get to work on that, I will contact you at a later time. ∴ 08:12 GA: | No hard feelings about last time, or calling you a nerd so many times, right? | 08:12 AT: ∴ I assure you, my feelings are not "hard" on account of what I've been called. ∴ 08:13 GA: | Okay, good. | 08:13 GA: | Inter-band drama is just too cliche for me. | 08:13 AT: ∴ Agreed. ∴ 08:14 GA: | See you later, then. | 08:14 AT: ∴ Talk to you later. ∴ -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 20:14 --